When Present Meets Past
by Asha Pasha
Summary: What if in the DoM sirius never died? what if instead the gang was transported into the past in order to save themselves? Read to find out. ON HIATUS
1. Prolouge

Meki : Hey its me again! I know I haven't been updating my stories but I just had to put this one up.

Made: 29/12/2005

_**When Present Meets Past**_

_Prologue_

"Get out of the way, Harry!" yelled Neville.

Harry flung himself sideways as Neville took aim and shouted, _"STUPEFY!" _

The jet of red light flew right over the Death Eaters shoulder and hit a glass-fronted cabinet on the walll full of variously shaped hour-glasses. The cabinet fell to the floor and burst apart, glass flying everywhere.

All Harry heard was a gasp of shock from Hermione before the world went black.

* * *

Meki: I kno its short but its a start right? Please review. pwetty pwetty pwease :( 


	2. Changing Appearances

Meki: hey guys here's the next chapter

_**Made**: 31/12/2005_

_**When Present Meets Past**_

_Chapter 1 – Changing Appearances_

Harry felt someone shaking him and he slowly opened his eyes to see a very faint looking Hermione. Concerned he sat up quickly.

Before he could say anything, Hermione shoved a newspaper into his hands. Not seeing anything wrong with it he started to hand it back but Hermione pointed, with a shaking hand, to the date. Which read: **August 31, 1977.**

Harry sat there shocked for a while before Hermione spoke again.

"I think we should go find Professor Dumbledore."

"Where are the others?" Harry quietly inquired.

"Over there." Hermione said pointing to her right and for first time Harry noticed that they were lying on Hogwarts grounds by the lake.

They slowly got up and managed to wake up Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville and they started their long journey to the headmaster's office.

As they reached the entrance hall, Ginny stopped them. "Guys, maybe we should change our appearances since our parents are all probably known by everyone in this time. And we look too much like them."

With that said Hermione went around to everyone in the group and changed their eye and hair colour with a wave of her hand. She was about to change her own appearance when she felt a hand grab hers and she looked up to see Harry.

Harry let go quickly and looked away suddenly with a slight blush. "I don't think you should change anything about you…I mean your …after all you are muggleborn and no-ones gonna recognise you.

With a slight blush on her face she said "I guess your right."

And with that they continued their journey to Professor Dumbledore's office with Harry and Hermione walking side by side their hands occasionally brushing against each other. As they walked through the many hallways of the castle no-one noticed the sly smile making its way across Ginny's face.

* * *

Meki: I know it's kind of short but I hope you enjoyed it. And Harry Potters Veela I **never **put Harry and Ginny together. Just thought you should know.

Please review:'( please.


	3. The New Students

Created on 07/01/2006 18:16:00

Created by Meki

**_When Present Meets Past_**

_Chapter 2 – The New Students_

The meeting with Dumbledore had been short and uneventful. They had told him that they had been home schooled together and their parents had wanted them to meet new people. Harry and Hermione knew that Dumbledore hadn't fully believed them but he seemed to believe enough to trust them.

And that is how Leo Douglas (Harry), Virginia (Ginny) and Randy (Ron) Anderson, Lana Frazer (Luna), Nick Owens (Neville) and Hermione Gardner came to attend Hogwarts of 1997.

۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞

"I wonder who that is." James asked pointing at the woman sitting beside Professor Dumbledore at the Teachers table.

"That's probably the new Defence against the Darks Professor." Remus answered wisely.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years. Everyone in the great hall grew silent as the sorting hat began to sing.

(I'm not good at these things so...)

Everyone in the Great Hall applauded as the sorting hat finished singing. James and Sirius barely heard the sorting as they planned their next prank. They immediately grew quiet as Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! I'm glad you all were able to be here for the new school year. This year we have a few new additions to the school. On first note our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Johnson and we have a few students who will be joining the 5th and 4th years. Let's not have them wait any longer and sort them right now."

The door behind the teachers' table opened and six students walked out. "Anderson Randy" Professor McGonagall called out and a tall blond guy walked up and placed the sorting at on his head. "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table broke out in applause.

" Anderson Virginia" a young girl with long blond hair walked up and placed the sorting hat on her head. "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors once again applauded.

"Douglas Leo" A guy with dark brown hair walked up. He barely placed the hat on his head before it shouted "Gryffindor!" It seemed like the applause at the Gryffindor table would never end.

"Frazer Lana" A young girl with light brown hair walked up. "Ravenclaw!" There was a tremendous applause at the Ravenclaw table.

"Gardner Hermione" A girl with bushy brown hair walked up. "Gryffindor!" A loud applause came from the Gryffindor table.

"Owens Nick" A cubby guy walked up. He barely placed the hat on his head when it shouted "Hufflepuff!" From the Hufflepuff table came loud applause.

As Nick sat down Dumbledore stood, "Before we begin our feast I have a one thing to say. Tuck in!"

Sirius literally jumped for joy when this was said. Remus looked at him in amazement as he started stuffing food down his throat and James only laughed.

۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞

The feast was coming to an end. Harry was slowly counting down the time until he met his father and none of them were really paying much attention to their surroundings, so they very surprised when the marauders sat across from them.

۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞ ۞∞ ∞۞

Remus looked into the surprised faces of the new students and gave them a warm smile. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Sirius who suddenly jumped up and said "Oh I've forgotten my manners! I'm Sirius Black, at your service" He slowly kissed Ginny's hand, making her blush bright red.

James noticed that Randy seemed to be getting angry so he said. "Don't mind Sirius. I'm James Potter. That is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew" Remus just smiled while Peter gave a small wave. (DIE PETER DIE!)

Hermione smiled and shook all their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. As you know I'm Hermione Gardner,"

Harry smiled and held out his hand. "Leo Douglas."

"Randy Anderson"

"Virginia Anderson, but my friends call me Gin."

A girl with long red hair who was sitting near them leaned over. "Hi I couldn't help but over hear. I'm Lily Evans one of the prefects." She said shaking their hands. "If you need anything just ask."

"Thanks." Leo said with a small smile.

"Anytime, so what year are you guys in?"

"Hermione, Randy, Nick and I are all in our 5th year while Gin and Lana are in their 4th."

"Cool, so what subjects are you taking?" Before anyone could blink Lily, Hermione and Remus were wrapped up into a conversation about school work.

"Come on let us show you to the Gryffindor common room." James said getting up.

Randy started speaking. "What about…"

"Don't worry they'll follow." Sirius interrupted.

Still looking doubtful they got up and followed James, Sirius and Peter out of the Great Hall as Lily, Remus and Hermione trailed behind them still wrapped up in their conversation.

* * *

**Meki**: Hey! I've decided to take sami1010220's advice and get a **beta - reader**. So if anyone's interested can u please e-mail me at **stardustdreamers underscore s5 at hotmail . com **or** crystalangel underscore darknessrules at hotmail .com. **There are no spaces and instead of using the words** underscore **and** at **use the** signs **thanks. Now to make me even happier can u please please review. please. 


	4. IMPORTANT!

GUYS I'M GIVING THIS AWAY SO IF ANYONE'S INTERESTED IN TAKING THIS STORY OVER...PLZ BE MY GUEST.

THANK YOU...

MEKI A.K.A THE GIRL WITH MANY NAMES


End file.
